


May we meet again.

by Elit3



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Sometimes Caspian found himself dreaming about another world, a magical world. He dreamed about it in classes, at night in his bed, or when he was in the same table as his “family”. About castles, adventures, mystical creatures such as centaur or even talking animals.Are they dreams or memories? Up to you to find out.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	May we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been four months since this story has been dusting on my computer but I've finally finished and translated it! So here we are, I hope you like it.
> 
> By the way, the title comes from a sentence in the series the 100.

Sometimes Caspian found himself dreaming about another world, a magical world. He dreamed about it in classes, at night in his bed, or when he was in the same table as his “family”. About castles, adventures, mystical creatures such as centaur or even talking animals. But what really was in his head was the four forms that he saw every single time but that he is not able to see. All he knew about those shadows were their sizes, but Caspian was really obsessed with one of the shadows- the tallest. 

It was one of these nights. Nights were he awake suddenly all sweat with a name on his lips which refused to get out his throat. Caspian his sure that he knew the shadows but he can't see them. He tried every time to saw how they look like, to talk to them. Many times he tried to ran after them or touched them but he failed each time. 

He talked to his uncle about this nightmares -dreams?- but Miraz sent him away saying he was stupid or a fool. Since then, Caspian never talked about this to anyone. He held this burden on his shoulders alone. If only this was his only burden. No, he also had to deal with his uncle and his wife. Miraz "adopted" him when he only was a child after the death of his parents. But he was not a good man and the teenager knew that. Miraz would do literally anything to had more power. Also most of the time the uncle was undifferent about the presence of his nephew, but when he was aware of Caspian's presence it was for reprimanded him and the best way to teach a lesson is with violence. Miraz would punish the young man for any reason because he could, because he owned Caspian and that he had nowhere else to goes. Miraz's wife was like a ghost she saw what her husband did to the youngest but she didn't say anything, she didn't help him. Caspian was alone, no family who actually cared about him and no friends. 

It's been ten years now that he left Spain for England but yet nothing changed. His skin, his accent, his hair too made him different from the others, and that why no one at school wanted to talk to him because he was not like them. Also because people said that he was strange or something like that. But Caspian couldn't care less, his grades were good enough, and who needed friends when you had all a magic world in your head? No the seventeen years old teenager didn't needed friends or maybe he was just too shy to go talk with persons of his own aged. So he kept dreaming, in his bed, during classes, on his bench in the park. Well, it was not really his but Caspian liked to think it that way. There was a bench under a tree where he always sits no matter if it were raining or snowing. No one and especially not Miraz had ever come here to disturbed him. 

The view of the trees was not the only reason why he was always there. No, there were four reasons. Reasons who had taken the forms of the Pevensie family. The Pevensie were two brothers, Peter and Edmund, and two sisters, Susan and Lucy. He knew their names since he was in the same class as Edmund and had a school project with him once. They had done it at Edmund's house and this was where he met them all. Where he met Peter. Caspian didn't have a crush on Peter Pevensie. At least he didn't know he had one or not since he didn't have anyone to talk with. Anyway, it was foolish. He only talked once with Peter or the rest of the Pevensie family and Caspian knew that they were like all the others: they thought that he was strange. He knew it because they were all scared to look at him directly and he even heard Peter and Lucy laughed at him. So for now on, Caspian rather kept his distances with them. He looked at them laughing and playing together and he wanted to laugh and played with them but he couldn't. 

If we came back to the "Peter's situation" as Caspian liked to call it, there was nothing to talk about. The young man blushed when he saw or when he thought about the blond hair's man, before that the older of the Pevensie's goes to the university, he was going to every match that his crush were playing. Sometimes he dreamed about talking to Peter but he knew that he would never do such thing. 

But Peter always found a way in Caspian's dreams. He dreamed about the older one saving him from an evil witch or fighting each other with swords or others impossible dreams. But there was one, particularly, dreamed that hurt him most. The details are blurry but he was sure that in this dream there was a giant Lion with the Pevensie's siblings and a crowd. Some people had to go somewhere else, Peter and his siblings had to left too. He is sure that the taller man tell him something but he couldn't hear it or he never remembered it, then Peter starts leaving but he turned back and kissed him in front of everyone. But before he could have enjoyed the kiss, the older one had already left or Caspian had to wake up. When he had wake up it was with Peter's name stuck in his throat and tears on his cheeks. 

He knew that it was impossible. 

Miraz said so. 

Peter was straight. 

And even if he was gay he wouldn't lose his time on someone like him. 

His dreams came from his imagination. 

This wasn't real. 

Not memories from a lost past. 

Not real. 

NOT REAL. 

Because he not only dreamed about Peter. He dreamed of him, Lucy and Edmund with their cousins -Eustace- on a journey in a boat. The Dawn Treader as he liked to call it. 

If the Pevensie's were making the same dreams than him, they would have come to him, right? Because they are Kings and Queens. Because Edmund is just, Susan is gentle, Lucy is valiant and, Peter his magnificent. Or are they? It was in his dreams that they were this way but in real life, maybe they were not like that. They were most of the time three with Susan somewhere else, or two since their older was at the university. It was as if the three shared a secret than Susan don't know about. She could be found with people of her own class or with her boyfriend. 

As nothing lasts forever, one day everything changed. 

Caspian had to make one mistake, one terrible mistake with even more terrible consequences. He had forgotten. Usually, when he saw that Miraz his in a “bad mood” he was making himself discreet. He learned to say "yes" to everything for not making Miraz even angrier. Or he just had left the house for an hour or two. It was not as if someone cared if he had eaten something or not. 

They were eating when Miraz asked a question to Caspian who didn't reply since he wasn't listening. 

“- Beg your pardon, uncle, what did you ask? 

\- I asked you: how was your day?

-Oh... it was fine, I guess. 

\- Were you even listening to what I was saying? 

-...yes? 

\- Is it a question or an answer?

-Yes, of course, that I was listening. 

He knew he was going to had a problem when Miraz stood up. 

-What did I say about lying, my boy? 

\- That it was forbidden, uncle.

\- Then why did you lied? Miraz was now behind him. Once again you were dreaming, aren't you? Did you not understand how to behave from the last time that I needed to teach you? It is time for you to grow up, my boy! Those dreams of yours are fake! So stop pretending and start living in the real world!

-Maybe... Maybe that pretend is better than be here with you!” 

Caspian stood up and face his uncle after saying that. Everyone was shocked by the declaration. But Miraz quickly recovered and grabbed his nephew's arm in an iron grip and began to pull him towards the cellar. But for the first time, the nephew pushed his uncle away, who caught up against the wall. The young man tried to run to his room but he was not fast enough because the older man had already caught up with him and pushed him to the ground. The man who had become mad kicked him and insulted him, saying: cheeky, selfish, cowardly, ungrateful... He continued to hit Caspian for a good five minutes and then went back to the table to eat with his wife.

He was on the ground. He was bleeding and crying on the floor. But he was determined. It was over. Miraz had got too far this time. 

He had struggles to stand up. 

He tried, over and over again to stand up. 

But his ankle ached and his right arm was useless

The young man could hear Miraz and his wife laughing as if nothing happened. 

The fire was burning in his eyes. 

He had finally stood up. 

Caspian walked trough his room, took all he needed in his backpack, open the window, and left the house. 

When he arrived in the park, he goes sitting on his bench, he understood that there were a few problems in his plan: his body was hurting him from everywhere and he was bleeding, he had nowhere else to go, no food and the cherry on the top, it had started to snow but he doesn't had any coat. It was in the middle of December and he was in a sweatshirt. He was always cold during winter even with a coat. Good, he was going to die of cold.

He should move, going somewhere, asked for help. But he was too tired, too cold to did so. Caspian didn't want to fight anymore, what was the point? He was alone, no friends and he left the last family he had, and it will not his dreams which will save him. But his dreams were so warm and welcoming. Maybe if he closed his eyes for five minutes... just five more minutes and he would be able to walk again... 

**

Peter didn't like to do groceries. Except that he had no choice since his father worked, his mother had to take care of the house and he is the eldest of the family. Not to mention that he had to walk and it was cold, not to mention the snow. But at least going out would do him good. He loved his family but sometimes it was just... too much. Especially with the Narnia problem that was still there.

He thought about it as he walked. They had no memory of Narnia at first but at the age that they first entered the wardrobe, the memories came back. First Lucy then Edmund and finally the two elders. None of them believed it at first, except Lucy, of course. But the memories continued to come, the witch, their first lives in Cair Paravel, Miraz, the Dawn Treader for Lucy, Edmund and Eustace, and finally their death in their world. So all of the four went to Professor Kirk's mansion, the man was obviously dead but the wardrobe was there and, apparently the old man left the manor into the hand of the "future Pevensie's". They had tried to get to Narnia but the passage was closed. Peter remembered that they all came back disappointed. Susan didn't want to talk about it anymore, something about “real life” or something like that. But him, Lucy and Edmund kept talking about it. Sharing their dreams or memories as they called it now. He even thought about making it a book, why not? After all, everyone else will thought that his stories come from his imagination and it will allowed them not to forget -maybe it will also allow a certain king to remember. It is Lucy who found the theory. She came one day towars him and Edmund and said: 

“ -What if it was Aslan?

\- Aslan? What do you mean? He said that we couldn't come back to Narnia ever again.

-What if he brought us back in this period for thanks us, after all we did for Narnia. If we think about it there is no more war and in this century you, Peter, can be free to love anyone you want.

-Maybe you're right, Lucy … but you know who I want. But HE is not here.” 

Lucy took him in her arms and whisper to him: “don't lose hope Peter, we'll found him”. 

And as always Lucy was right. They found Caspian or, more accurate, Caspian found them. One day he arrived in Edmund's class. For Peter it was the best day of his life but... Edmund told him that the king didn't even recognize him. They thought that maybe it was too early since that their friend was seventeen when they all met, not sixteen. But one year went by and nothing changed. Caspian still hadn't seemed to remember Narnia, remember him. Edmund and Lucy liked to say that maybe Peter needed to kiss him to make him remember but the oldest never found this joke funny. 

One day, Ed brought Caspian home for a school project, and finally, he could talk to him. But it was not really his Caspian, too shy, but his eyes and smiles were the same. So Peter was waiting. He was waiting and it was killing him. Even now when he was walking to the supermarket, the thought of having the boy he love near him but in a way so far, was killing him. Edmund had made him promised not to say anything to the Telmarin because he had to remember everything on his own. But days passed and nothing changed and while he was waiting with his family, Caspian was with Miraz. Peter known, they all knew, what Miraz is doing to the king. It was the same man but this time there were no castles or titles to take, so the traitor should be even more dangerous. Peter wished he could just save his love from his uncle but he couldn't. He had to watch the man of his life sitting alone on a bench looking at them. 

More than once he wanted to go talk to the brunette but Edmund and Lucy always stopped him from doing it. He hated it when they did that but he understood and he was glad to have them with him. 

The great king od Narnia was so lost in his own mind that he didn't even see that he arrived in front of the supermarket or that he had bought all the items on his list. What brought him back into the present was the person he could never stop thinking about: Caspian. The youngest was on the bench as usual and Peter wanted to let him be... but there was something off. First, the smaller man didn't have any coat and had snow on his hair, and he was sleeping...? The blond hair's man ran toward the youngest when he was definitely sure that he was sleeping. As he ran Peter dropped all the groceries on the ground. Not that he cared about it when the love of his life was sleeping outside with blue lips and blood on his face. 

Peter took Caspian's head in his hands trying to wake him up, he even had shouted the boy's name but nothing he could do was working, since the other didn't wake up. 

The oldest was scared, he didn't know what he could do until he took a decision. He passed one arm behind the back of his love and another behind his knees and lifted him into his arms. Peter had been dreaming about this moment since he had seen Caspian in Narnia, but he never imagined it would be in these conditions. The younger one doesn't even react to the movement and Peter had to make a shoulder movement so that the other's head was against his shoulder. 

The great King took advantage of this moment to whisper in the ears of the prince: "Don't even think about dying on me, I'll take you home and you'll be better. You have to. Do it for me, please, come back to me, my love. I will love you, I will protect you from Miraz and anyone else who dare to stand between us, I will make you laugh and I will hold you in my arms as it should be. We will finally enjoy this second chance that Aslan has given us. We'll go around the world as you did with Ed, Luce and, Eustace. You will see my love, it is not the end of our history, only the beginning." 

**

The first thought of Caspian when he had woke up was that he is alive. Strangely, when he started to sleep on his bench, he was sure that he was going to die and he was okay with that. Maybe that if he was dead he would be able to dream about this other and magical kingdom. Instead, he had woke up in a comfortable bed which he doesn't known to who he belongs, his body was hurting him and he was sure that someone was holding his hand. Even if he sort of felt safe and protected, without forgetting that he was sure that his body should hurt him more and that he felt warm, Caspian wished he could have slept more. This time his dreams were so real, that for a second he thought that they were real and he finally could put faces on the shadows, it was the Penvensie's. Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and … Peter. But this didn't have any sense, the elder Pevensie a king? Not just a King but the Great King Peter the magnificent. Well, he was sure that Peter could play a king in movies if he wanted to but be actual king? With a crown and subjects? That strange. Also, some parts of his dreams were disturbing like Miraz trying to kill him -he could believe in that- but also, him and Peter fighting against each other with swords, a battle -or maybe a war?-, a mythy Lion, his crowning, and then being on a ship -the Dawn Treader- with Lucy, Edmund and their cousin -but no Peter. If he focused he could felt the pain when he got into a fight or a battle, the weight of a crown on his head or a sword in his hands, seeing the scars on his body or hearing the last things he thought before to die. 

Was it real? 

Were his dreams real? 

Or maybe they aren't dreams but memories? 

Was Narnia real? 

He wanted to know the truth and for that, he had to open his eyes. Caspian had woke up, in a tiny room but this bedroom was cozy and don't look alike a jail as his. The walls were paints in a dark red with some gold here and there. A large window had to let in the light except that there, the curtains were drawn. All the furniture was made of wood, from the bed to the wardrobe to the desk. He was bundled up in at least four blankets but he didn't find it stuffy. Turning his head, with difficulty, he saw a tuft of golden blond hair. Caspian knew who owned that hair, and he could also recognize those muscular arms anywhere. He was among the Pevensies, and more particularly in Peter Pevensie's bed! The eldest of the family was currently sleeping, kneeling in front of his bed with his head resting on said muscular arm and his other hand holding that of the former king. The younger one couldn't believe it and he even came to think that he was dead. He also thought that a king should not be on his knees. He didn't know if he should wake the sleeping man or if he should let him sleep so that he could keep looking at him. But the choice was taken out of his hands since someone had just opened the door.

It was Lucy at the doorway, she looked at her brother first, then her gaze turned to him. Caspian had just enough time to see the little girl's eyes light up before he saw her run up to him and jump on the bed.

“- You're finally awake! We had started to get worried.

The younger girl hugged him in a huge hug and he barely stopped himself from screaming in pain.

-It's been three days that you sleep like a dormouse, we worried, well, except Susan who does not really understand why ... Caspian was surprised by how much the young girl could talk, he had even lost the thread of the monologue.

-Lucy! Why are you making… so much… noise? Caspian!

Lucy finally let go but he only had a little rest before being in a new pair of arms. This time, a small sound of discomfort came out of his throat and Edmund let go, apologizing.

-We were getting worried.

\- That's what Lucy said, I think.

\- Didn't you listen to what I said? asked the youngest.

-Uh ... Caspian didn't really know if he should tell the truth or not.

-The poor man, Lucy, you knocked him out by talking so much!

-What?!

Caspian was starting to have a headache hearing them speak, but it amused him to see siblings teasing each other. Although he wondered how Peter could continue to sleep despite all this din.

-... Earth to Caspian ...

-Excuse me, Edmund, you said?

-Are you okay?

-To be honest, I don't really feel something, just a little tired.

-It's because of the drugs, you will feel all of the pain as soon as they are out of your system.

-You still have to rest. Lucy put her hand on his forehead. Your fever has dropped but it is still there. This is what happens when you fall asleep on a bench and in winter in more!

-Sorry ... He didn't really know why he's apologizing. II didn't know where to go, not after Miraz had done ... this.

-So, it is this traitor who beat you. If I ever see him, I'll show him what it feels like to get beat off.

-Edmund!

-What? Don't tell me you don't feel the same!

-Well ... Yes, but ...

-Hey, it's okay guys, you don't have to save my honor or something like that, I'm here with you guys now. Plus, at least this time he faced me like a man instead of sending his men to kill me while I was sleeping.

Oh! Shit ... He shouldn't have said that ... But oddly, neither Edmund nor his sister had seemed surprised. Both had looked happy but angry at the same time. Was...? No, it was impossible ... They would have come for him... right ...?

-That's wonderful! The youngest began to shake her older brother's shoulder. Peter! Peter, wake up, it's wonderful!

Caspian felt apprehension as he saw the blond's face come out of where he was resting to look at his little sister who was practically hopping on the bed.

-What...? Lucy, why are you ...

Peter was cut off by Edmund who had to replace his sister to better explain the situation to his eldest:

-Caspian is awake and he remembers.

The injured young man wanted to squirm under the gaze of his crush who looked really happy to see him awake. Nonetheless, he felt himself blush. Peter got up from his crouched position to hug him in turn. Caspian wasn't used to someone touching him so kindly, so that three people hugging him in under 10 minutes became too much for him. But this time, instead of tense as he had been able to do with Lucy then Edmund, he let himself go completely into the warm embrace. He would have liked to have been able to stay like that for hours, but his injuries were starting to call him to order and the black-haired teenager's sentence came to his mind: “he remembers”. Caspian gently and reluctantly pushed Peter away, he had to pretend he didn't see the sad face that the other gave him.

\- Waits, waits, Edmund, what do you mean by: “he remembers”.

-Uh ... well ...

Caspian looked at the young man to his right, then Lucy who had sat cross-legged between his legs and Peter - his Peter - but neither of them gave him an answer.

\- ”He remembers” ... You mean Narnia is real ?! Lucy nodded frantically. But it's not possible! These are dreams, that's all! Talking animals, centaurs, minotaurs, dwarves serving an evil witch ... that doesn't exist! Caspian knew he was getting frantic so he got out of bed, unsure of how or who he had pushed back to get out of the sheets. I am not a prince and even less a king! I took a plane to came from Spain to England, I don't know how to hold a sword so to fight with it and ...

-Case, you should go back to bed, you are not yet restored.

The "great king" was right, Caspian could feel all of his injuries tugging at his muscles, from his left ankle threatening to let him loose to his ribs which protested with every sudden movement. Not to mention the fever but he couldn't go back, not now.

-But all of you ... it's been a long time that you remember, isn't it?

-Case...

-Sorry...

-We arrived in Narnia before you, so ...

-Why didn't you say anything ?! He started to scream but he didn't care, he felt betray. I thought I was crazy! That there was something wrong with me! No one ever believed me. My uncle ... Miraz, he said that was not true, that I made it up, that I had to stop dreaming and devote myself to reality. But you ... You are not just telling me that what I dreamed of were memories but that you knew it! There are tears on his cheeks and his chest was getting more and more oppressive. Why didn't you tell me !? It's been three years since I moved here, THREE! Did all of you have fun? huh! I was in your class, Edmund! His instinct tells him to watch his tone when addressing the king of the old days. When I had come here for the school project ... that the reason why all of you were acting so weird that day! Argh! I'm the idiot on duty! He became resigned. I know you've always seen me as a child, Peter, but I expected a little more respect coming from you, and you too, Edmund and Lucy.

The former king made a gesture to leave the room but two strong arms came to embrace him from behind. He tried to break free but the man behind him -Peter- was much stronger than him. After a while he stopped struggling, his body was really starting to ache and he knew the great king could be more stubborn than a mule. His ankle finally let him go and he would have fallen without the oldest's strong hold on him, at least the universitary student had the decency to lower them gently to the floor.

-Before leaving, let me explain! Caspian reluctantly nodded. At first, we didn't remember anything. We were regular kids. No Narnia, no you or Aslan, nothing. But then, the memories gradually appeared, of course, we didn't believe it at the beginning, they were only stories that we invented to play. Well, except for Lucy. But the memories kept coming, even for Susan who was pragmatic and refused to believe in it And we knew that these weren't stories but memories, especially when we saw the wardrobe again. We remember the Second World War, Narnia, Cair Paravel, Jadis, Aslan ... But also the forty years we spent there and the year that had passed before our return. It was only three or four years later that we remembered the Telmarines. These are my best memories.

-Our memories diverge after that, Edmund began. Peter remembers to go study with Mr. Kirk and the visit to America. While Luce and I have memories of you and the Dawn Treader. After that the memories become blurry, we know that we lived and died in our world. But we reincarnated, as well as Eustace, in the 21 century.

-Thanks to Aslan, added Lucy. It was he who offered us this chance to be able to live free at this period and to be able to remember.

-If-if we haven't told you, it's not to hurt you and in no way to make fun of you. Over the years, we - I - became desperate because we were all together but you weren't there. We didn't know if Aslan gave you that chance or not. Then you arrived, you and Miraz. I couldn't believe it when Ed said you were in his class but you didn't seem to remember us. So we thought you were like Susan, that you preferred not to remember. That's why Edmund invited you here, to see if you would make a move or say anything about Narnia but you didn't. I wanted to tell you every day and it intensified when I saw you but I couldn't tell you.

-You could have taken us for crazy.

-Or we could had have altered your memories.

-But when I saw you sleeping on that bench, Cas, I couldn't not doing something. I had to get involved. We discussed whether or not to tell you when you will wake up, but it looks like you got ahead of us.

They all laughed at Peter's remark.

-It seems that I have a tendency not to do what you want. Caspian received a small kiss on the cheek that made him blush. What shall we do now?

-A group hug!

-What...?

Again, he didn't had time to blink before Lucy had attacked him again for a hug, Peter whispered to him that he had no hope of escaping it, so he let her do. At one point, Edmund had joined them. It felt good to have his little brother and his little sister back with him, although he didn't see Peter as a brother. After a while, he even began to fall asleep, but the small laugh and the voice of the man behind him brought him back to reality.

-For now, I'll put you back to bed. At the end of the vacation, I should go back to college, but you're going to finish high school with Ed and Luce. Don't worry, you'll stay home, in my room. Our parents are still abroad anyway, Susan is in the USA, you just have to watch out for Eustace who comes in every now and then. Then you will follow the studies you want at the university you want. And then ... well, I thought you could come with us - me, if you want to in Mr. Kirk's mansion. Apparently the old man left the mansion to the “future Pevensie children”, along with his money. The premises are still occupied by some farmers but the mansion is starting to need refurbishment. I'll need your help running things over there.

-I would like that, he answered in a sleepy voice. But I'm not sure I'm wide awake, am I still dreaming?

-Why?

-Peter the Magnificent, Great King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Solitary Isles, as well as the knight of the noblest order of the Lion and the Terror of Wolves, is asking me, Caspian X, to help him? Are you sure you are the real Peter? Unless I had fallen into an alternate universe? I mean, this is just a humble mansion, your majesty, occupying such a small territory would be disrespecting your person and your talents, especially if you want to co-lead it.

The two younger Pevensies burst into laughter at Caspian's remark, openly mocking their older brother.

-Shut up! Peter was laughing too. Attention, your highness, your carriage has arrived.

Caspian felt himself lifted into the air and being carried by the blond-haired man who threw him - gently - into the bed. He burst out laughing, it felt good to be able to laugh and be with people who understood him. The young man had settled himself gently under the covers. He had missed the cocoon of heat.

-Back in my days, the carriages had better service. Ah! All of the know-how is lost nowadays!

\- You have lived with too much privilege, little king. Peter began to undress and Caspian felt himself blush. Make me some place.

He moved unconsciously, not really understanding what Peter meant. From the flabbergasted looks on Lucy and Edmund's faces, they didn't understand either. Then the half-naked academic come into the covers and pulled Caspian close to him. The old king rested his head on the other's chest, only because he was cold and Peter was hot. An arm snaked behind his back and came to rest on his hip.

-Luce? We better go ...

-Erk, I already lived two lives but yet I still do not want to understand.

Eventually, the two “nuisances” left the room. There were only the two men curled up in the bed. Caspian was happy and was finally ready to sleep, knowing that neither Miraz nor anyone else - except maybe Aslan - could pull them apart. He felt protected in Peter's arms although he knew he could defend himself now.

\- I promised you. Peter seemed wandering, stuck between the world of dreams and reality. I told you we'll meet again but this time, this time, we'll do it properly. ”

Caspian didn't hear what Peter said next, already asleep, but if he had, he would have heard the other man promise to woo him. Which he did, much to the Telmarin's delight. Although, the former Great King of Narnia didn't have much of an effort to capture the heart of the brown-haired man since he had already possessed it for a long time.

When an aging Caspian had gone to Aslan's country to see this wonderful country one last time, to redo the trip he had made when he was only a young king, he was far away to suspect the results of his trip. But he's not complaining. After all, he was the one who expressed his wish in front of the big lion. The wish to see the Pevensies one last time and see their world. He may have also mentioned his regret at not having been able to live longer with them. And he couldn't have been happier when Aslan granted him his wish. Although he never imagined what would happen once he passed the veil of water.

But Caspian is not complaining.

Not if that means being in the arms of Peter Pevensie and being able to live with him, without having to bear any responsibility or suffer the gaze of others.

** 

Peter Pevensie wasn't complaining either. Although he will never know why Aslan gave them a second chance in the 21st century.

He finally had the man who loves him in his arms, the man who also loves him back and with whom he could share his life. And that was the most important. Especially now that he can keep the promise he made to Caspian while he was unconscious.

“ […] I will love you....

…. I will protect you from Miraz and anyone else who dare to stand between us....

….I will make you laugh and I will hold you in my arms as it should be [....] ”


End file.
